Bite Victim
Bite Victim 'is the 1st fighter in ''Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance - Welcome to your Nightmare A door appears with the Bite Victim walking out of it. The door disappears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Flashlight Bite Victim shines a light in one direction. This attack won't work until someone is actually close to the Bite Victim. Depending on how long you hold the B button, the stun effect will last longer on opposing players. However, the amount of time you spend stunning a character or spam the attack effects the battery life of the flashlight. The flashlight power refills itself overtime though. '''Stun Times 3 seconds - 10 seconds 5 seconds - 15 seconds 7 seconds - 20 seconds Battery Life 3 seconds - 1 bar 5 seconds - 1 to 2 bars 7 seconds - 3 to 4 bars Side B - These are my friends Bite Victim takes out a random plushie and defends himself with it. This attack works as a decent counter. There's a chance Plush Fredbear will appear, which heals Victim if kept out for a bit. Up B - Angel's Descent A recovery that when executed, can allow Bite Victim to not be touched by opponents as he ascends. Down B - Plushtrap Bite Victim sets down Plushtrap. If anyone goes near it, they'll be attacked/pushed back. Final Smash - Guardian Angel Bite Victim combines himself with five child spirits and becomes a Guardian Angel. With this, he can fly around the stage with invincibility, and has a completely different moveset. This Final Smash lasts a full 30 seconds. Neutral B - Cry of the Angel Bite Victim cries, having a shockwave appear around him. This attack stuns. Side B - Gloom Song Bite Victim flashes some dark green music notes. This decreases the attack of the opposing player until they're KO'd. Down B - Armor Song Allows Bite Victim to absorb any attacks and throw them back at opposing players. KOSFX Note: All these quotes are spoken in a Text Box at the bottom of the screen. KOSFX1: "AAH!" KOSFX2: "NO!" Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Screen KOSFX: "UGH!" Taunts Up: *Shows his wings for a few seconds* Sd: *Hugs Fredbear Plush with a happy expression* Dn: *Briefly plays with Phone Toy* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Note: All of the victories are taken from animation memes Victory 1: *Fades in as himself three times, First normally, then dressed as Freddy, then Foxy* Victory 2: *Goes to Plush Fredbear and hugs him, smiling as heart symbols spread across the background* Victory 3: *Smiles holding his flashlight, which continuously flashes between his ghost face and normal face* Lose: *On knees, crying* Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Slap, Slap, Weak Kick *Dash Attack- Winged Charge Tilt Attacks *Side- Kick *Up- Shines a short blast of light out of his flashlight upward *Down- Jerk brother jumpscare Smashes *Side- Door *Up- Throws Flashlight up and catches it *Down- Drops Purple Phone Aerials *N-Air - Spreads wings *F-Air - Purple fan blowing foward *B-Air - Purple fan blowing backward *U-Air - Purple fan blowing upward *D-Air - Shines flashlight downward Grabs, Throws *Grab- His jerk brother (Guy in Foxy mask grabs an opponent) *Pummel- Jerk brother kicks character in crotch *Forward- Throws to Fredbear of which bites the opponent's head before throwing in the same direction *Back- Same as Forward *Up- Throws Opponent upward, along with Freddle *Down- Jerk brother's buddies stomp on opponent Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:10's Category:Playable Character Category:Kids Category:Back from the Dead Category:Camper Category:Sorta-Human Category:American